Not who you think!
by liz-cullen-96
Summary: bella and edward are together but her dad charlie had an affair when she was 4! renee only found out 2 years ago so now renne wants 2 start afresh in manchester! bella is forced to leave edward. she meets jacob. is jacob who he says he is or is he relate!
1. Chapter 1

**An this is my second story ive written so be NICE! At the moment im abandoning my first one because stupid me wrote it in a book and I cant be bothered to re type it so im gona write this book then I see about the other one!**

**All my life I have led a normal and happy life. That was until 2 years ago. My mom and dad had a massive row because my dad had been having an affair with Victioria, our old cleaner. We weren't much of cleaners in our house, mom worked as a nurse so she had funny times of getting up so never really has time to clean up after herself. But the bad side of my mom being a nurse was that she was hardly ever around so dad would have to look after me and my sister, Leah. I wouldn't of minded him looking after me but the only problem in the way was that my dad and I weren't the best of friends. My dad works as, as wait I'm not sure what his job is. He's very secretive about his business life, my dad is. If he wasn't at home for hours on end he was always glued to his phone. Victoria doesn't work for us now, obviously. She had moved house when I was about 4 for some bizarre reason. Well she hasn't been mentioned in the family at all since what happened between her and ma dad. My parents stayed together for our sakes (well that's what they tell us). They've been married for over 25, and I was born 5 years later. When I was 3 my baby sister , Leah was born. A few months ago we had all decided to move house to get away from our dreary past here in east london. I wasn't happy with this decision though, I didn't really like that ill be leaving my friends that I've known all my life and that ill be leaving Edward, my boyfriend of six years. But as always my parents took no notice of me. I was on my way to school with leah and her friend. I went to st. Georges high school which was bout 15 minutes away from our house. Usually bout halfway through our bus journey my best friend Alice would join us but as we were passing her stop I got a text message delivered from her it read:**

**I'm so sorry that I'm not on da bus but I'm sick so I aint going to skwl! : ( **

**Oh that's just brilliant really really brilliant. Now I have to spend the rest of the bus journey listening my sister and her annoying friend talking about how Robert Pattinson looked hot in the new instalment of the twilight saga. I had to admit that I did like watching the films but the way leah and Angela, her friend, constantly talk about it and fantasize about meeting the main role Robert Pattinson is just stupid. Leah and Angela where starting year ten today while I was starting my final year of sixth form.**

**I was glad when the bus finally pulled up to the school. I got off the bus as quickly as my legs could carry me. But then it dawned on me that today was the day I'd have to tell Edward that I was moving to manchester. But I tried not to let it get to me. It wasn't that hard to find him, he was with his vast circle of friends. Some of them I recognized as the ones on the football team they play with on a saturday. I walked over to him and wrapped my arm round his waist, he looked down at me ans smiled giving me a gentle kiss on the lips. " I need to talk to you later! Okay?" I said gentle to him. "Yeh of course! What's wrong you look sad?" He said looking at me with a concerned look on his face. "Ill tell you later. Well I'm going to head to the common room you coming?" I said smiling at him but it didn't reach my eyes. I think he noticed too because he said "yep. Then will you tell me what's wrong?" He put his hand on the small of my back and guided me towards the building protectively. When we arrived in the common room I went over to the sofa and sunk into it and put my head in my hands. Edward wasn't far behind me, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulling me closer so my head was leaning on his chest. " What's wrong Bells?" He said sofly running his fingers through my long curly brown hair. I lifted my head so I was looking at Edward. I didn't know I was crying until he wiped the tears away from my eyes. "Well you know that family life at home hasn't been great these past two years after what happend with dad and Victoria?" I said leaning my head against his warm chest. " Yes of course I know about that. What's happened has your mom finally given up on their marage?" He said curiously but still gentle." No its the opposite!" I replied."Wait! I don't understand. You're upset about your mom wanting to have another fo at their marage?" He said moving me so that I was looking at him. "I'm not upset about that it's just mom wants to start a fresh" I sighed " -snt that a good thing?" Edward interupted. " Well mom thinks to start a fresh means you have to move house." I said putting my head in my hands once again. " Where are you moving to?"He asked nrvously already knowing the outcome of me moving elsewhere." Well dad bought a country estate in manchester a few weeks ago and the letter came through today that said the deal has been made." I said as a new round of tears coming up."Wow. That's big. But Manchesters miles and miles away though I can't even visit you at the weekends." He whined while stroking my hair again. "Edward, I'm already guilty as it is without you adding to it." I said hiding my head in the crook of his neck. " I'm sorry Bella, you are the only girlfriend I've ever had and I love you I don't konw what'll do without you." He said while tears ran down his face. " Edward, I'm so sorry if there was anyway of me changing our situation I would what ever it takes. But there's nothing I can do sorry. I love you to" I whispered while leaning in and kissing him. He kissed back with all the pain and love he was feeling at the moment and I did the same. His hand ran down my thigh gently whist my hand traced his well toned abs. He lay me down on the sofa while I hitched my leg on his waist. We were lost in our own little world. We kissed for what seemed like a century when we heard some speak from the common room door. "Uh you two need to get a room!" We were so startled that I actually jumped right off the sofa and landed right on my ass. "Emmett.!" Edward growled. "Whoa, whoa Eddie what's got your knickers in a twist?" Emmett said jokingly raising his hands in mock defeat. "Can't you see we're in the middle of something?" Edward said annoyed. "Well obviously. I'm all for PDA's but not on that much a scale! That's all I'm saying." Emmett said jumping onto the sofa where I was just lying, obviously not paying much attention to the conversation he was just having. " Well you'd be doing the exact same, if not more intense, with Rosalie if you had just found out that in a few months time you'll never see her again!!! " Edward said his voice getting louder." Nah, if I found out dat she was leaving me I'd have another one in ma bed already!" He joked then shook his head to indicate that he was only joking. But I think Rosalie must of missed it when she walked through the common room door. She whacked Emmett in the back of the head whilst saying "Asshole!" She looked pissed but I could see in her eyes that she knew he was joking. " But you know that I'm your asshole." Emmett said grabbing ahold of Rosalie waist and pulling her into a massive make up kiss. It seemed to go on forever and the long it lasted the dirtier it became! Edward and I were just about to leave the room from the display that Emmett and Rosalie were giving us, when Jasper walked through the door with a glum expression on his face. "Heard the news then!" I joked while trying to supress a laugh. "Fuck off Bella!" He growled. "What's happened? Who's died?" Emmett butt in clearly over hearing our conversation while being engrossed with Rosalie, I really don't know how he does it. "No ones died Emmett! Its just that Jasper has go a day of school without Alice by his side!" I laughed. "Aww does poor wickle Jasper have to spend a day at school without his wickle girlfriend, who is probably fucking another lucky bastard at this precise moent in time!" Emmett said stupidly. "Shut the fuck up Emmett!" Jasper said picking up a pillow off the sofa throwing it at Emmetts head. "Oww that hurt" Emmett whined rubbing his head. "Emmett I don't know how we are siblings living in the same fucking house and you don't notice that Alice, our pixie sister, is sitting at home ill today!" Edward said laughing. Edward, Emmett and Alice were all brother and sisters and Rosalie and Jasper are twins."Anyway we've got a bigger problem on hands at the moment."He carried on. " Wait, edward I want too tell them with everyone here so because Alice isn't here so well tell them later at your house" I interupted him. "NO WAY!!!!" Emmett yelled. "Noway what, emmett?" I asked confused. "You're pregnant aren't you? I thought you were getting a little wide lately." Emmett said stroking his chin wisely. Edward all of a sudden had grabbed Emmett by his shirt and had him up against the wall. "You are the most fucked up person I know. Do you know that?" He growled. "I'm guessing she's not pregnant then?" Emmett guessed. "Nah, I just like holding you like this. Ofcouse she aint fucking pregnant!" Edward yelled. "God Edward, no need to shout.!" Emmett whispered defensively. "I have every right to shout after you just called my girlfriend FAT!" Edward yelled again tightening his grip on Emmett. "I'm so sorry about that Bella I really am!" Emmett apologised. "It's all right Emmett really it is. Edward you can let go of him now" I said calmly coming up behind Edward and wrapped my arm round his waist and kissed his cheek. He imediately let go of Emmett and grabbed hold of my waist and just as we were about to kiss the bell went for lessons. So I pulled away and held Edward's hand in exchange for his waist. Edward was about to kiss me again but said "We better sit down before we get in trouble with the head again." He suddenly stood straight holding my hand aswell.**

**FLASHBACK**

We were in the common room half way through our first year of sixth form. I was walking through when I was stopped by some gentle strong hands. I would know who these arms were anyday of the week. I looked and there was Edward in all his glory. He lowered his neck down and kissed me gentle at first which got deeper and deeper by the second. I had no idea how Edward's shirt had landed on the floor and how we ended up lying on the sofa. Edward and I were about to take off each other trousers when heard someone coughing near the door. We were so used to being interrupted by Emmett that all Edward said was "fuck off!" But this time we didn't hear Emmett's usual sniggering. Instead we heard "Mr. Cullen that kind of language is unappropriate in school. As soon as we heard this we shot up straight on the sofa completely forgetting that we were both in a state of undress. " May I ask what you two are doing in this room or would you call it unappropriate?" The head asked. "Unappropriate." We both said at the same time. "Well get dressed this instant and follow me into my office!" She said angrily.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Our punishment for our actions was to have an assembly in front of the lower school (year 7 and 8) about safe sex. It was the most embarressing thing I've done in my entire life. When Emmett found out what the punishment was for he found it his place to tease us about it when ever he had the chance to. Once year 13 were all in the common room the head walked in with the deputyhead. Edward and I were extra careful with the way we held each other so we just held each others hands lightly. "Welcome to your last year in sixth form here at St. Georges!" The deputy said. "Here are your timetables for this term." The head continued while she gave us all our timetables. "Thank you all and have a good last year together." She said before dismissing us to our lessons.**

**I looked down at my timetable and noticed that I had italian first period and second period which were both before lunch. And then after lunch I had english and then I finished early. As we were standing up to head twoards our first lesson Edward came up behind me and whispered in my ear: "What lessons do you hav now?" When he spoke he sent shivers down my spine. "I've double italian before lunch and after I've only got english and then I'm finished for the day!" I said shakily. "What lessons do you have today?" I said with a bit more composure. "We don't have any lessons together today!" He said dissapointedly. "We've never had lessons apart since year 8!" I whined. "Ill see what I can do" he said after giving me kiss and walking off to his first lesson. **

**Italian dragged for the first time in years. I always found it interesting, but know when Edward wasn't there it was boring and it dragged on for two hours. I couldn't wait till lunch came so I could be with Edward once again. We were inseperable. We had been together for six years this coming March. We found out that we both loved each other in year 10 and we finally decided to get phisical in year 11. And ever since then its been full speed ahead. I was definitley not looking forward to the day I leave London it would the saddest experience I would experience in my life. I will imcomplete without my other half. I didn't acknowlegde that the bell for lunch had rung until the italian class had all left and I was the only one left. I hurried to cafeteria and went straight to the table at the back of the room. There sirring at the table sat 4 gorgeous people were there usually sat 5. The first was Rosalie, who had long golden curly hair, a killer curve figure and the godess like features. The one sitting next to Rosalie was Emmett who was built like a weight lifter, he had arms the size of two of mine, he also had brown curly hair and whenever he smiled two little cute dipple appeared on his cheeks. Next to Emmett was jasper who was the deep thinker he had a slender figure and had long blonde hair that covered his eyes slightly. The last but definitely not last was EdwardN who my own personal god on piercing green eyes that you could see his soul if you looked into the deep enough. His perfectly toned abs (not as big as Emmetts though but I didn't mind). And my most favourite feature of his was bronse hair that always stood up on end and seemed to shout out to you 'sex me up!!!'. I walked over to their table and sat down next to Edward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him so I was practically sitting on top of him. He lowered his head so he was breathing down my neck which sent goosebumps down my back. "Bells why haven't you got any lunch? Do you want some of mine?" He breathed indicating to his half eaten lunch. Ever since Emmett said I was pregnant (which i wasn't)and I had been piling on the pounds I was going to be concious of what I ate and since I wasn't hungry now (I was lying I was starving) why bother eating? "I'm just not hungry today that's all!" I lied. "Is it because of what Emmett said early?" He asked through gritted teeth. I just nodded my head because I was too embarassed. He took my face in his hands so I was looking into his eyes and he pulled me closer to him. So close that I could smell his minty fresh breath on my face. "Bella DO NOT listen to that oaf of a brother over there. Your perfect in every way imaginable. You're kind, caring, smart, funy. You have beautiful eyes, gorgeous lips, long wavy brown hair girls would kill to have and the most sexiest body I have ever layed eyes on." He said emotionally. He leaned the rest of the way and kissed me with a searing kiss. It was more gentle and romantic than the the others and ment a lot more. Not that the others didn't mean anything. He pulled back way to soon and rested his forehead on mine breathing heavily. "I love you!" We bothes said together. We laughed at our timing. We kissed again more urgent this time, his hands moved from my face down to my thigh and started rubbing up and down. Everytime he did this he made my panties soaking wet. Because he was teasing me I decided to tease him. I moved my own hand so that it was resting on his very large, very hard cock. It flinched under my touch. Edward let out a loud moan, once he'd let it out Emmett turn his head towards us and burst out laughing. Edward turned his head to Emmett and let out a low growl. "What Eddie I'm just saving ur butt that's all." Emmett said indicating with his head towards the door. He was right coming through the door at this precise moment was the head. "Thanks Em! You definitely saved our butts from embarrasment." I laughed. I looked over at Edward and saw a pained expression on his face. I knew exactly what it was for so I decided to take it into my own hands (literally!). I placed my hand lightly on his hard cock again and gentle squeezed it. Edward let out a low sexy growl. I quickly took my hand away but was stopped by Edward replacing it in its position. I more confidently now sqeesed and palmed it, all the while Edward moaning and rolling his head back. After about a few seconds of this Edward quickly excused himself from the table and dragged me with him. We went through corridor after corridor and then he finally roughly pushed me into an empty store room. "Do you think you could be as quite as you can love?" He said huskily, walking slowly towards me and I kept taking steps back until I hit the wall. Our lips crushed together and we kissed passionately. I was struggling with the buttons on his shirt so Edward just ripped it off, buttons went flying. "Impatient, are we?" I smirked. " You don't know how much I am. I nearly died without you in lessons this morning." We slowly took the rest of our clothes off. Once we were both naked, Edward. Bknelt down and slowly started stroking the area by my core with one of his fingers. Then without any notice he stood up and plunged in to me real fast. I mean REAL fast. He kept it up at the same speed until I moaned and bit down on his shoulder to stop myself from screaming. Edward was kissing up and down my neck when he bit down on it to probably for the same reason. "Edward did you just give me a hicky?" I asked startled by his actions. " I might of but I'm more intreseted in the other thing that I'm doing to you." He said evily. But at that precise moment the bell indicating nxt lesson. " Shit, we better hurry if we don't want to be late for class!" I said starting to put my clothes back on. "What an going to do I ripped my shirt?" He asked showing me his ripped shirt. "Well that'll teach you not to be so impatient in the future."I joked. "But its impossible not to be impatient when I've got your gorgeously hot naked ass in front of me to playb with" he whined. "Stop it! Come on we better hurry up." I said half heartedly. When we exited the store room the corridors were swarming with kids. We walked slowly to our next class hand in hand, people were staring at Edward's bare chest. I leant myself closer to him and told him that every one was staring. "Well they should be!" He said cockily. Some of the girls were licking their lips suductively. What sleezy bastards! How dare they drool over my man, only I was allowed to do that. I put my hand in the back pocket of his jeans to indicate that he was MINE! He jumped alittle at the contact but soon relaxed. "Jealous are we?" He asked smirking. "I'm only stating that your mine" I shrugged. "Ill be yours forever and always!" He said giving me a lingering kiss and walking to his next lesson. "Ill see you at yours later!" Iyelled to him. He raised his hand as if to say he heard me. I walked into English and sat in my seat at the back of the room next to Emmett. As I was taking out my books Emmett whispered "nice hicky you got there Bells!" My hand automatically went straight to cupping my neck to cover my lovebite Edward had given me. "Its not visible is it?" I asked worriedly. "Nah, not unless you're looking for one like me" he smiled. "Pheww" I said relieved and sat down. "So you and Edward had a heated make out session have we?" Emmett asked curiosly. " If you could call it that!" I mumbled " what was that I didn't catch that!" He joked poking me in the arm lightly. "Um, nothing you didn't hear anything!" I stumbled. "Oh, MY GOD! You little minx, I've never seen you as akinky person. It's always the quiete ones." He whisper yelled. Just at that moment Miss Greene walked through the classroom door. I tried to ignore Emmett throughout the class but he managed to make fun of me or wink at me any chance he got. After class I tried to get out as fast as I could but Emmett somehow still caught uptp me. "So Bella, now that I've guessed can you tell WHERE you did it?" He asked with a shit eating grin on his face. "Fine but you're not to tell another livng soul" I said pointing my idex finger at him while he crossed his heart. " Well we sort of had it in the store room cupboard.!" I said quickly. "My my Bella you are a minx. Wait till Jasper f inds out about this!" He said running off. " Emmett. Cullen you dare tell anyone about this and I will make sure you unable to have children!" I shouted. He just laughed his bellowing laugh loudly. I huffes loudly and stormed off to my car.**

**Once I arrived home I started making tea for everyone, knowing they'll be to tired to cook. I left it on the table so everyone can help themselves when they arrived. I then started on my homework which I received today. After half an hour of homework I received a text from Edward it said: I've missed you! Come over when ur done! :P **

**Aww isn't he sweet I thought. I quickly cleared my books and headed out to my honda civic. It only took about 15 to get to their house. Compared to their house mine looked like a small hut where only bout two or three people lived in. I'm not saying my family were poor (quite the opposite) but I'm saying that the Cullens and the Hales (who lived with them) were megally rich. One side of their house wass made of complete glass. It was a four story house and was literally massive! I walked up to the wooden doors and knocked and wsaited till someone opened the door. Edward was the one to open it, he pulled me up close and kissed me a bit longer than should of been but I didn't mind (not one bit). "You don't know how much I want to just drag you upstairs and make love to you ALL night long," he whispered huskly in my ear. "Well Edward as much as I would want you to do that to me your family are in the other room waiting for me." I said aroused. "Well it can easily be arranged that they can go do whatever they were doing before you came" he said taking my hand. " Come on you we'll do all of that stuff later and much more." I laughed and walked into the other. "Bella, it's so nice to see you. How are things at home?" Esme, Edwards mother said warmly. She looked just like Edward, she had caramel long hair the same piercing green eyes as Edwards and she had a beautiful smile. "Well that's why I've come to talk to about!" I said all of a sudden becoming very nervous. Edward squeezed my hand reasuringly. "Why what's wrong? What's happend?come on have a seat!" Esme said in a rush. "Everythings fine Esme don't worry! Promise" I said after she gave a stern look. I sat on the sofa inbetween Edward and a sick and worried looking Alice. "Bells are you sure you're alright because I know when one of my friends are worried about something!" Alice said while hugging me. "I'm fine! How are you?" I asked hoping to change the subject. "Fine. But spill what ya gota say!" She said. Obviously my try at changing the subject didn't work. Everyones eyes were on me in that instance. I took a deep breathe to calm myself and decided to say before I convince myself to wait. "Well my mom has decided to make a fresh start in a new house. My dad bought a country estate in Manchester a few months ago and letter came today to confirm it." I said looking down to floor in fear that the tears would spill out.I felt three two pairs of arm wrap round me in that instance. "Why do you have to move? You can live with us!" Alice wailed on my shoulder. "I'm not sure my mom would like that" I said trying to lighten the mood a bit but failed because of my traterous tears. I cried and sobbed into Edwards arms for what seemed like ages. "We are definitely throwing you a leaving party before you leave. When do you actually leave its probably ages but that means I've got longer to plan it." Alice said so fast I had to pay all my attention to catch everything she said. "Well we are moving quite soon. Soon as I mean three weeks from now." I said glumly."WHAT!" Edward yelled making me jump. "I'm sorry I scared you, but you didnt tell me that my time with you was limited!" He said pulling me close and crying softly into my hair. We stayed like that for a while, just happy to be in each others arms. I could hear Alice talking about shopping trips to Oxford street and places like that. But I couldn't really be bothered to listen because shopping I had no interest in at when she mentioned the word club I just had to intervene. "Woh, woh Alice calm down there. You don't need to go all apeshit and stuff, just a small dinner would be fine with me." I siad laughing. " A small dinner won't do for one of my best friends leaving party. We are going to rent a club and invite the whole town." She said racing off again. "But I don't want you to spend money on me!" I whined. "Its fine, I want to be able to spend money on you. Its Alice after all; she's a force of nature.!" Edward said into my ear. That sent a shiver down the back of my neck. "FINE!" I huffed "but don't expect me to enjoy it." "But I know you will. Because I'm planning it." She smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever as long as it isn't overboard!" I sighed defeatedly. "Shall we watch a movie?" Emmett asked walking over to the tv to see what to watch. Half way through the movie I fell asleep in Edwards arms. Usually when I slept in his arms I would sleep soundlessly, not tonight, I kept worrying what my life would be without Edward. My life was dark haunting and challenging when he wasn't around. I woke up suddenly and started crying. "Shh. What's the matter?" Edward asked soothingly. "What am I going to do without you? I don't live unless I'm with you!" I cried. "I know I'm worried about that too. But we are trying our harfest to find a way to have you stay with us or we come with you but its just not working." He whispered in my ear pulling me into his side. " Edward, I love you, I'm just letting you know no matter how many miles there are between us. I still love you.!" I said emotionally another round of tears coming on. "Oh Bella! I love you too! We'll make it through this. You'll see!" Edward said his voice breaking at the end a tear falling down his cheek. I brought my hand up to his cheek and wiped the tear away. "Its late we better get some sleep we've got school tomorrow." I said gently. He nodded and we lay down. I snuggled into his side and drifted into a dreamless sleep. **

**An the next update is going to be a while because im going 2 france so im going to write as much on my blackberry and see where I go from then! Thanks to till meg and Jodie my bffs!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN: so I hoped you liked the first chapter! Did you no the first chapter was equivelent 2 7 and a half A4 sheets of paper? Well now you do! Lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Twilight characters and you know who does. I only mess with the plot! **

**Liz_martin_96 xxx**

**I love my friends Matilda Meganne Jodie Eleanor and Shakira.**

**EPOV**

**I couldn't even live without Bella for one lousy week let alone for years! Even though we'll visit, it will never be the same. We havnt been away from each while we've been together, its going to break my heart when I see her face for the last time. **

**I had been up for ages not really able to get to sleep all night. I was contemplating what ill do with my life without Bella, one of the only reasons for existing, but coming up blank. Around 9:00am she started to stir awake. She was truely beautiful while sleeping in my clothes. My track t shirt barely reaching the top of her thigh, giving me a glimpse of her pink and black boxers. Thinking of this turned me on, cue the hard on 1.....2.......3 and now. My hard cock was pressed up against her leg. I decided I need a shower, a really cold one, so I got out of bed careful not to wake her and trapsed towards the bathroom. Once inside I stripped and stepped into the cold shower. I just relved in the coldness of the water, thinking about Bella everytime we had had shower sex in this shower. And just this thought made hard once again. So I had to take my little, well actually my very big problem into my own hands (literally). I grasped my roght hand around my 7.5" shaft and started to stroke it gentle. I carried on with this till I came. I dried off and stepped out of the shower. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw that Bella was already up and getting ready for school. "Hey! How are this morning?" I asked her while I wrapped my arm around her waist and feathering her neck with light kisses.**

**She smiled weakly and answered "I'm better thanks!" But I knew her too well to take that exuse. She was still worried about our future as a couple. But I pretended that I believed her. " You go downstairs I'm sure Esme is making breakfast for us." She nodded and headed downstairs. I quickly put on some trousers and a shirt on and rolled up the sleeves. Once I was finished I too headed downstairs. I found Bella and Esme in the kitchen laughing about something. I went up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her thin and sexy waist. I don't know how Emmett could think she was piling on the pounds, she was the most beautiful and sexiest woman I had ever met! **

**Bella turned around in my arms and kissed me lightly. It took all my strength not to deepen the kiss and take her to my room to make love to her countless of times. But because my mother was in the room and we had to be getting to school I didn't and gave her a small kiss back before I let her go and took a slice of toast. " Umm, delicious." I said with my mouthful. Not two seconds later I felt a slap on my arm. "Edward Cullen! I thought I brought you up better and not to eat with your mouthful." My mom scolded. I heard my angel laughing next to me. I shot her a playful hurt face. "Sorry mom!" I said defeatedly. "Come on Edward we better be heading to school" Bella said in between giggles. "Sure okay! Bye mom see you later tonight" I said kissing my mom on the cheek. **

**We walked hand in hand towards my volvo. I opened the passenger door like the gentleman my mom brought me up to be. **

**We arrived at school with about half an hour to spare so ee just talked and made out. School was boring with out being beside Bella. I used to find it fun and entertaining but now I found it dragged on. At lunch there was light conversation between everyone. We all enjoyed being with each other and knowing that soon Bella wasn't going to break our hearts mine especially. There would be no me without Bella beside me all day. **

**After the final bell of the day rang we headed back to my volvo so I could drop bella off at home. We drove in comfortable silence for about 10 minutes until Bella's mobile started to ring.**

**BPOV**

**I picked my phone to see who it wa. It endedup to be dad. "Hey dad. What did you want." I said politely.**

**"Don't you dare try and act all inocent with me young lady!" Charlie yelled. **

**"Dad what's wrong? what's happened?" I said franctically. Edward turned his head away from the road to look at me and gave me a confused and curious look, I just waved him off. "Maybe you could explain why you didn't come home last night? Your mom and. We were worried sick your phone was off so we couldn't contact you." He yelled again not lowering his voice.**

**"Dad I spent the night at Edwards house. And could you please lower your voice?" I said timidly.**

**" YOU WHAT? And I shall speak as loud as I please.!!!" He screamed.**

**Tears were streaming down my face now. Edward pulled up into the school car park quickly and pulled me into his side. **

**"I knew Edward was trouble. Ever since the beginning." Charlie was muttering to himself.**

**"Dad, please nothing happened." I said pleading now. **

**"Sure I really believe that. Isabella Swan you are grounded. You are not permitted to leave the house unless its for school. Your not allowed to see Edward outside of school or any of his siblings or friends, the exception of course being Alice." He said his voice lowering considerably. **

**"Dad... Dad please I'm begging you don't do this PLEASE." I pleaded in between sobs.**

**"No I'm not taking this anymore Bella. Your only 17 you're too young to be spending the night in your boyfriends house. Its not even that serious between you and Edward for this to be happening. He's just going to break your heart in the long run Bella." He said calmly.**

**"How the hell do you know that its not going to last Dad? Huh, because you don't that's the answer. Edward and I serious, I love him and I know he loves me. So do not EVER judge my relationship with Edward again." I shouted anger coursing through me now.**

**"Whatever Bella. You're still grounded. End of topic. Bye isabella." He said finally before hanging up on me. I threw the phone on the seat and sobbed into Edwards chest. He didn't question me he just held me comfortingly, which I was truely grateful for. Once my sobs had run dry Edward held me so that I was looking at him in the eyes. **

**"Bella, love, what did he tell you?" He whispered quietely.**

**" He... He... He said that our relationship wasn't serious and that you're just going to break my heart in the end." I said quietely looking down at my hands. Edwards hands clenched u and my side and his expression turned to one of anger. "Then what did he say?" He asked trying to keep his voice calm.**

**"He grounded me. He said I couldn't leave the house except for school and that I couldn't see you or any of ur siblings or friends the exception of course being Alice." I said my voice nearly incoherent. He took a few deep breathes and then he said. "It's alright love. Ill sort it out. If not I'm sure Carlise can convince your dad to let me see you." He said kissing my forehead.**

**We sat in silence for awile till Edward opened the car door and got out. He came round to my side and opened up my door being the gentlemen he is.**

**AN: I know this chapter isn't very long but this is the best I can do! Because I am now in Poland I'm going to try and write most of it on my blackberry and when I have a wifi connection ill put it online! **

**Liz_martin_96**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: third chapter hurray!!! I'm sorry the second and third chapter were up so late; internet problems! : ( well let's hope u like this chapter it took me ages to write it! Will charlie let Bella see Edward before they leave for Manchester or will she NEVER see him again? You have to read and find out! **

**Liz_martin_96 **

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

**We walked into thehouse hand in hand, no need to speak, just being together was enough for us. Once we were through the door Charlie came out of the living room, he looked far from happy,he pointed an accusing finger at Edward while saying. "YOU! I don't you one foot near Bella from this day on even at school! I can get the teachers to keep an eye on you both!" Then he turned his angry gaze on to me then. "Isabella, give me your phone right now so you don't get the urge to phone your prick of a boyfriend. And after dinner you can go to your room and don't come out until tomorrow for school" I went in to my bag and pulled out my mobile with shaking hands. I didn't know I was crying until I spoke in a strangled but angry tone. " Don't you ever call Edward a prick he is far from it." He acted as if he didn't hear a word of what I just said. **

**"Edward you may leave our hose now and don't come back unless you want to be arrested." Edward turned towards the door and started to walk, I followed behind him prepared to say good bye and give him a kiss but I was stopped. **

**"Isabella swan where do think you're going?" Charlie asked me. "I'm going to say good bye to Edward?" I replied as a question more than an answer. **

**"Oh no you don't, go up to your room now!" He said pointing in the direction of my room. I turned to look at Edward and noticed that he had tears in his eyes ,it nearly broke my heart to see him like that. I looked to the floor so I didn't have to see him like that. I turned towards the stairs and ran up to my room. I went straight to the bay window which looked onto the road. I saw Edward aproach his car but before he sat in the car he looked up my window. I shoved the window open wide and shouted "I love you Edward with all my heart. We'll get through this no matter what!" By the end of it tears were streaming down my face. He gave me a weak smile and stepped on the pedal and was down the road before I could even blink twice.**

**EPOV**

**My life had just literally gone down the fucking loo! I could really kill someone right now, preferable Charlie. Uh he has no right to stop me from seeing my own girlfriend until she leaves, its just not fair. Once she leaves London it will be the last time I will see her except for the holidays but they hardly count! I don't know if our relationship can ast long distance. How stupid of me to question our relationship of course we can last long distance but the question is if Charlie will let us. But no matter what kind of things charlies says we can and can't do together we will always love each other with all our heartd. That's what Bella had just shouted out her window. But I didn't need her to say that to reasure me, I've always loved her.**

**I pulled up in the drive and slowly got out. I slammed the door shut and stomped up the steps. I walked in and saw Emmet playing call of duty modern warfare on the xbox. "Heyy Em" I said dully. "Yo Eddie, don't go to far we're all going to Bella's" he said without looking up from the tv. "I thought you'd stay there and we'd meet at Bella's house." He carried on. I shrugged my shoulders at him and sprinted up the stairs to my room. When I got there I jumped on to my bed and just lay ther montionless. After a short space of time there was a light knock at the door and then I heard the door open. "Edward aren't you coming to Bella's? She'd be really upset if you didn't come." Alice said softly. Without lifting my head off the pillow I murmurred. "She won't be inspecting me she knows that and I know that, there's nothing more to it. She'll only be expecting you." **

**"What do you mean Edward?" She said sounding confused.**

**"Charlies band me from seeinng her in her house, outside her house even at school I'm not allowed to see her. He's also band me from talking to her on the phone and she's also grounded and not allowed to leave the house except for school. Your the only one allowed to see her because your Charlies favourite." I said tears blinding my eyes once again. "But I don't understand why though?" She whispered. "Bellas stayed over last night in my bed without tell him and that things could of happened. Bellas swore blind that nothing happened he wouldn't budge. He said that I was a prick and that our relationship wasn't serious enough for us to be sleeping together and we're both too young." I said with a sob escapeing at the end. "Oh Edward that's way out of line!" Alice spoke with anger tinting her voice. "There's nothing Bella and I can do. Alice just go to Bella's for me and look after her for me. She'd be heart broken." I whispered hoarsely. "Okay" she replied softly. She closed the door behind her. All I did was lie there thinking about what was to come in the future. I had been lying in the same position for over two hours when I heard a second knock on the door. Esme's head popped throught the door. " I heard from Alice what happoened at Bella's. It's terrible so I told Carlise what happened and he said that he would talk to Charlie about letting you see her at least at school and at her house." She spoke as she came and sat down on my bed and absentmindedly ran her hand through my crazy hair."Thanks mum" I murmurred.**

**BPOV**

**I didn't go down to dinner that night even after mom and leah came into my room and begged but persistently refused. All I did that night was sit on the bay window and stare blindly at the road below, somehow hoping that Edward would forget about me being grounded and come to my window, but the more I sat there the less it was going to happen. At I don't know what time I heard a light knock on the door, it was probably Renee or Leah so I just told them to go away. "Bella, it's me Alice." She said softly poking her head behind the door. **

**"Hey." I said monotonely. She came and sat next to me on the window sill. **

**"I've had a talk with Carlise and he agreed to talk to Charlie about letting you see Edward and convince him that Edward is most definitely not a prick but a gentleman who dearly loves his daughter!" Alice confirmed with a slight smile.**

**I just had to giggle at that her voice was full of so much emotion when she said makes me laugh. "Thanks Ali, you truely are the best friend a girl can have!" I said while flinging my hands around her neck and hugged her. She laughed in response to my actions. "You are too Bella. Ill always be thinking of you when you move to Manchester." She whispered. She sounded like she was crying. I sat up and looked her in the eye. I wiped away the tears and said. "Hey, hey don't you cry too, you'll start me off again." She sniffled a laugh. "Well I better go, I'll call you later to see how you are." She smiled sadly. "Okay, ill talk to you later then!" I stood up and lead her downstairs to the door. I hugged her good bye and watvhed her walk to her yellow porche. I turned to head back up to my room where I saw Charlie standing there. "Ummm. Bells can I talk to you for a second?" He asked akwardly shifting from foot to foot. "Yh sure." I said following him into the living room and sitting in the armchair. "So what do want to say?" I said trying to keep my cool. " Well what I said earlier about Edward was out of line. I know you two have been inseperable since day 1. Ill let you see each other again on 1 condition that you TELL me the next time your thinking about staying over. I know you aren't as innocent as you once were" iwinced at how my dad knows I'm sexually active. " So that's it really all I wanted to say." He said scratching the back of his neck. I hugged my dad hard. "Oh thank you, thank you. Dad well can I go over now?" I asked expectantly. "Yh if you wish." He sighed before turning on the tv. I ran up the stairs and started packing an overnight bag. Once I was done I ran down the stairs and out the door without saying goodbye to Charlie. I pushed my truck to drive to its limits down the motorway to get to Edwards as fast as I could. **

**It was usually a 10 minute drive to the Cullen hgouse but the speed I was driving at I made it in 5. I wrenched open my door and ran up the steps. I didn't bother knocking I just opened it and ran up the stairs towards Edwards room. I didn't care if he was asleep, naked or anything but all I knew was to run up to him and kiss him till the cows come home, hopefully not for a long time. I burst through the door and found him walking out of the bathroom in only a towel. When he saw me his expression turned to one of confusion. "Bells you know-" he started but I didn't let him continue because I kissed him as hard as I could. He didn't respnd at first but after awhile he started to kiss me back with as much force. When we finally broke the kiss we were both gasping for breathe. "Bella.... Why...are...you here?" Edward asked breathlessly. "Carlise spoke to Charlie and finally persuaded him to let me see you and he also apologises for the way he spoke to you earlier!" I exclaimed. His face went blank for a few seconds and I started to panic. But then he crushed his lips to mine and he forcefully pushed me up against the wall. He lifted me up lightly and I hitched my legs around his waist. When I did this it undid the towel around his waist. It fell to the ground with a light thud. He was standing there in all his glory and I was still fully dressed. He had noticed this too because he placed me down again and went straight to my blouse. He pulled it forcefully over my head and flung it across the room, then he went to the buttons on my jeans and quickly took care of them. And soon enough I too was also standing there with no clothes on. Edward picked me up and threw me gentle on the bed. He then slowly started crawling up the bed. It was sooo painfully slow. He then finally reached me and he started stroking my inner thigh, he came agonisingly close to the place where I wanted him but he never touched it. I bucked my hips so that he would place his hand there. **

**"Tut, tut Bella, impatient are we?" Edward joked.**

**"Unbelievable so" I replied breathlessly. I brought him up to my face and brought him to my lips. I threaded my fingers through his hair and his hands were ghosting up my thighs and he wrapped them around my waist and brought me closer to him. Unexpectedly he entered me quickly. I gasped and he moaned. "Bella I love you so much its umbelievable!" He said emotionally. I held his head between my hands. "Edward I love you too, as much as you do probably even greater than that." All the time our short conversation was going on Edward was pumping in and out of me. I moaned, and brought his lips to mine again. Shortly after I came screaming his name over and over. He came at the same time as me and he moaned my name repeatedly. He collapsed on top of me but made sure that I wasn't bareing his weight. He rolled over so that he was lying next to me on the bed. He stroked my hair lightly and kissed my head. I didn't realise how exausted I was until that second. "I'm going to miss this when your in Manchester." He sighed. All I could do was nodd slightly worried in case my traiterous tear would betray me. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring it up." He said quickly. I shook my head and waved him off. I made myself confortable and felt my eye lids close gently. The last thing I heard was Edward saying that he loved me. **

********************

**"Edward wake the fuck up its time for school!" I heard Emmett shouut through the door. The next second he came charging theough the door. "Edward did you- AH MY EYES! MY EYES!" Emmett screamed racing out the door. "Emmett you're such a dick head." I heard Edward growl beside me. He quickly threw the covers over our still naked bodies. "Well sorry Edward but how was I supposed to know that Bella was here after the last I knew was that you weren't allowed to see each other." He argued. He stomped out the door leaving us alone once again.**

**Edward leaned into my face and laughed his hot breathe intoxicated me so I couldn't think coherently. We made out for a bit but after a while he sat up in bed. "I think we better start getting ready for school or else we're going to be late." I sighed deafetedly all I wanted to do was stay with Edward alday and make love countless times. I stepped out of the bed and went to collect the clothes that were srewm across the room last night in our haste to be with each other. I entered the bathroom and quickly had a shower and got changed into my clothes for today, but I realised that I forgot to bring extra pair of pants for today. Damn, what I'm gona do? Oh shit ill have to go comando! I walked out of the bathroom with a blush on my face. "What you blushing about?" Edward smirked. I looked at the floor embarresed for what I was going to confess. "Well last night when I was packing an overnight bag I somehow forgot to put in a new pair of pants so I'm having to go comando." I whispered franktecly. I heard Edward moan so I looked up into his eyes which had turned black with.....Lust? He kissed me passionately, he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I quickly granted. Once the kiss was over he leaned his forehead on mine and breathed heavily. We didn't say anything for a few moments trying to get our breathe back. "Bella you are definitely going to be the death of me! Now that I know you haven't got anything on under those sexy jeans I'm just going to want to jump you all day long and I won't be able to because we're going to be in different classes and we're at school where there specifically a no sex rule. Oh shit its so not fair shall we just skipp?" He asked lustfully. My breathe hitchedf at his question wishing we could, but unfortunatwly knowing we couldn't. "I wish I could baby but knowing that Charlie has only jut allowed us to see each other again I doubt he will take this lightly." I said giggling lightly as Edward pulled a face. "Yeh I guess your right but tonight we are so going to do it ALL night, because you my little Bella have been a very very bad girl." He whispered suductively. I bit my lip in between my teeth. He moan lustfully again knowing that this is torturing him. He attacked my mouth again. But before it could get any dirtier Alice stormed into the room. "Come on Edward I thought Em-" she stopped what she was saying when she noticed I was also present in the room. Next thing I knew was that Alice had me in a big bear hug squealing her head off. "Bella, when did you get here? Edward was a mess without you and so were you. I thought you'd never see each other again!" She rambled on. "Shh, Alice to answer your question I got here last night but because I wanted to see Edward I didn't have the time to say 'hi' to you all." I said quickly trying to make her calm down. "Okay okay. Come on you two we're going to be late!" Alice told us. We walked down the stairs hand in hand. We ate breakfast quickly and went out to my car which I had left here from last night. Alice joined for the ride because he car was in for maintenance and Emmett had already left for school to pick up Rosalie. We drove at first in comfortable silence then conversation picked up. All the while Edward and I were holding hands whilst I drove. We weren't going very fast and Edward was starting to get annoyed. "I really need to get you a new car something like a nice volvo like mine or something. This piece of junk is ancient!" He exclaimed. "Woah! My truck is not a piece of junk and don't need a volvo I am quiet happy with the I've got thank you very much." I scolded. He huffed an audible Fine. We arrived at school with about 10 minutes to spare so with lazily strolled to the common room where everyone had arrived already. "Heyy Emmett!" I said high fiving him as I passed. He gave me a massive hug which lifted me off the ground completely. "Emmett put me down now!" Shouted trying to make it sound serious but failed when I let out a laugh at the end.**

**School went pretty much as normal except that somehow Edward had managed to get himself into my lessons so now school wasn't so boring. We had italian, then lunch then geography and English and Maths. After school Edward joined my family and I for dinner and we enjoyed watching a nice film together as a family. **

**Ahhh. I wanted to spend the rest of my life like this: Edward in my arms and a nice family close by. I would love to start a family with Edward spend the rest of my life with him, but that will never come true now that I'm moving to Manchester. I didn't want to think of that just yet, I'm going to take it day by day and think of what is going to happen in Manchester when the time comes. **

**AN: I hope you liked it the leaving party and leaving day next lots of tears and lemons and slow dancing!!!! Thanks to all my reviewers! **

**Liz_martin_96**


End file.
